¿Qué miras?
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Ymir tenía calor esa noche, muchísimo calor; Bertholdt y Reiner lo lograron notar...claramente. [ReiYumi/BeruYumi Drabble] [Desafío semanal de Attack on Fanfics]


**Aviso :Este es un desafío del grupo de Facebook "Attack on Fanfics " el cual consiste en escribir de tu trío amoroso preferido de SnK, así que decidí escribir del ReiYumiBerth, que es mi favorita después del Male!Ymir x Sasha x Jean, perooo, hubiera sido muy enredado.**

 **Disclaimmer: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAMAYA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **¿ Que miras? **

**Drabble By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**  
 **..**

¿Quién dice que hasta en los momentos mas difíciles el entretenimiento no existe?, porque evidentemente eso era mas que falso. En entretenimiento existe hasta en las guerras, no por nada se sabe que es la mayor forma de distraer a la mente y quizá, mantener cuerdo a un individuo.

Se pueden pasar horas hablando del entretenimiento en los conflictos bélicos y sus respectivod ejemplos, pero la humanidad— _O al menos el sector mentalmente maduro—v_ a a admitir que una de las grandes distracciones de la mente es, sin duda, las mujeres.

O al menos en situaciones duras.

Reiner y Bertholdt lo saben bien, ya lo habían escuchado de veteranos, sin embargo aún no lo habían vivido. No sabían al 100% como es que las mujeres podían hacerles volar la mente por unos minutos, olvidando todo ese gran lío que les pesaba sobre sus espaldas.

Para resumir, ¿Deberían agradecer o maldecir a Ymir por estar desvistiendose en sus narices?. Soldados como ellos, preparados en Marley, capacitados en mas de dos sedes militares...¿sucumbiendo ante el cuerpo moreno semi desnudo de una chica?

Vale, no _"sucumbir",_ solamente no le podían quitar la vista de encima por mas que se lo rogaran a sus ancestros. Tan fácil como decir que nos les daba la puta gana de apartar los ojos de esa piel bronceada, húmeda por el agua que corría por sus curvas, porque sí, a la nórdica se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de darse aseo después de unos agitados días.

No la culpaban, estaba desesperada por agua y el calor del verano en _Paradis_ era sofocante, y en las noche la situación no mejoraba mucho. Desde que huyeron de la batalla contra Eren y la legión, Ymir había estado comentado que necesitaba urgentemente darse un baño; Reiner juraba que a esa muchacha no le importaban cosas tan _"cuidadosas"_ por lo ruda y grotesca que era, casi tanto como un hombre.

Ah, pero ahora. Solo había que ver la cara de ese rubio estático en su lugar, viendo a la morena pecosa que tanto le "desagradaba", la cual se sacaba la camiseta desgastada, los pantalones arruinados y se mojaba con un balde de agua fría que Bertholdt consiguió. Justo frente a ellos, mostrando las piernas largas, atléticas claro, pero no dejaban de ser suaves a la vista, su abdomen no era marcado como el de Mikasa, era tan ligero y delicado como el de una ninfa de mitología, sus hombros desnudos mostraban un contorno iluminado por la luna llena, y su cabello estaba largo, hasta los hombros, húmedo también.

Maldita sea la hora en la que Braun aceptó que se diera un baño. Ahora tenía una situación apretada en sus pantalones y de hecho, el nombre de Christa se le hacia demasiado lejano, como si fuese la _amiguita de la diosa nórdica sexy que tengo frente a mí._

Ja, pero Hoover no se iba a quedar atrás, ni cagando, en absoluto. Tragaba saliva como loco, rezaba por apartar la mirada, estaba mas rojo que la sangre de sus víctimas shiganshinas, sentía tanto calor como el que Ymir había sentido horas atrás. Había pasado mucho tiempo con la chica en su momento de fugitivos para adelante, la tuvo que cargar en varias ocasiones, tuvieron charlas casuales, y aprendió mas de ella, así que de por sí, la joven le parecía interesante, bonita, y admirable a su manera, sin embargo, jamás creyó que sería la segunda mujer en acelerar su corazón después de Annie.

Pero Leonhardt ésta vez se quedó muy atrás. No se comparaba a esa belleza indomable, exótica y prohibida que emanaba la morena enigmática, tan misteriosa como la misma luna, con un aura que te atraía inconscientemente a hundirse en sus brazos. Por única vez, Bertholdt tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo espontáneo, atrevido, puede que hasta perverso—Com _o fusionar sus labios en la piel oscura, besar cada peca, lamer sus hombros húmedos por el agua fría y ser empapado por ella_ —, no obstante, la escena era una mezcla _eros_ que lo invitaba a mirar pero no ha acercarse.

Ella estaba mas o menos de espaldas, pero de un momento a otro, volteó, enseñando sus pechos cubiertos únicamente por una tela blanca ligera.

Los dos guerreros sentían cosas diferentes pero semejantes, uno sentía el corazón en la garganta mientras que el otro solo quería irse corriendo y esconderse entre las nalgas de un titan.

—¿Que tanto me ven? —preguntó desinteresada y aburrida. Ymir les miraba con la misma cara como con la que miraba a todo el que no fuese Lenz, igual de pesimista y desagradable. Bertholdt rápidamente desvío la mirada oliva, pensando en lo que sea para opacar su intenso rubor.

Reiner utilizó sus dotes actorales para fingir una mueca de irritación.

—¿Quieres darte prisa?, el agua no es para ti únicamente.—pronunció.

La chica dibujó una sonrisa satírica en sus facciones que, no eran grotescas, mas bien eran delineadas y llamativas. Sus ojos eran ambarinos como los de una felina esperando su canario.

Por _Fritz_ , él jamás había prestado demasiada atención a la asesina de su amigo Marcel.

La muchacha se levantó donde estaba sentada:—Oh, vaya.—exclamó, parecía decir aquello con falsedad —, ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, _Reiner_?, de haberlo hecho, no me la hubiera _echado todo.—_ pronunció con tal énfasis y gran tono insinuante, que puso dura la entrepierna del sujeto, ¡Y encima la muy bastarda se atreve a mirar lo que podría ser una erección!

Se paró de forma abrupta y miró rápidamente al suelo.

—Voy al baño.—dicho esto, Braun se fue, dejandole escapar una risa a Ymir.

" _¿Que baño?, ni siquiera hay baños aquí. "—_ pensó el mas alto —" _A no ser que él también.."—_ se giró a la chica, que se secaba sin pudor alguno con esa tela.

Bertholdt se levantó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar los senos de la mujer, ignorando sus miradas, sus sonrisas, _su cuerpo mojado._

—Y...Ymir.—le habló a la titan, quien volteó sin vergüenza hacia él.

—¿Hmm?, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Tambien quieres mirar? —se burló la nórdica, sin embargo, antes de hacer otra cosa mas, el alemán le había tendido educadamente su suéter, dejándole sorprendida.

—U-usala, es cómoda—titubeó mientras le daba la prenda en sus manos, y antes de que ella rechazara o aceptará la oferta, se fue.

Aquella noche, tanto Reiner como Bertholdt supieron que había sido de tontos subestimar los dotes físicos de la pecosa, los cuales podían sobrepasar a Mikasa con sus rasgos orientales, a Christa con su aire celestial, a Annie por su aura solitaria y atrayente. No podían volver a pensar que Ymir era fea sin recordar el agua cristalina corriendo por su piel desnuda, su mirada hambrienta, su sonrisa maliciosa, sus pechos al descubierto y su voz rigorizante.

Pero nuestra pecosa, al ver el estado de sus dos cómplices, solo pudo echar una carcajada que se escuchó por toda la muralla María.

* * *

 **Me desaparecí un buen tiempo pero éste reto es sencillo de escribir y relajado, ya volveré con nuevos proyectos crack y AruKuri. Es que estoy feliz de que Perú clasificara al mundial después de 36 años y vengo inspirada.**

 **En fin, misión cumplida Attack on Fanfics.**

 **Atte :Takeshi Maki**


End file.
